


City of Lobsters

by WaywardFairchild



Series: City of Lobster series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, M/M, Merpeople, Pre-Relationship, additional scene that has more characters but gives away stuff so they aren't listed, captain tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Harley and Peter venture to the City of Lobsters. Both are hiding huge secrets. Will the other find out about their past?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: City of Lobster series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020774
Comments: 13
Kudos: 25





	City of Lobsters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maya_Di_Angelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maya_Di_Angelo/gifts), [RutiMatiCasi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutiMatiCasi/gifts).



> Thanks Caro for the translations and Maya for the idea.

Peter had loved the land all his life. Something his father and mother never understood when they were alive. It wasn’t until after their deaths that he moved onto the land with his uncle who feared the sea because of what it took from him.

“Nothing good can come from the sea,” Ben told Peter when he watched the waves. So he pretended to be human and never went into the ocean. A small price to pay for being on the land for the rest of his life. He eventually decided to be an archeologist. It wasn’t until he got a job on the expedition to find the lost Ciudad de Langosta that Peter started to worry. He had heard about the story as a child. It was all just rumors though but where they would be exploring was the ocean. If Peter became completely wet then it would reveal more than his exploration party needed to know.

~

Harley had loved the ocean since he was little. His father had run on to land and left the beauty of the ocean behind but Harley preferred the water. His mother though wanted to follow his father so they were torn from the ocean to live on land. When Harley was old enough, he decided to go to school for marine biology and study the ocean even more. When he was asked to look for the lost Ciudad de Langosta, Harley jumped on board. It was a story his mother told him as a child and he wanted to see if it was real. The crew didn’t seem pleased to see him though as he showed up. He walked around on deck until he saw another loner. 

“Hey I’m Harley,” he said. The brunet looked up shocked that someone was talking to him.

“Peter,” he said. “You are the first person to talk to me.”

“I guess the crew is not open to strangers,” Harley said. 

“No, they are not,” Peter said. “I didn’t know anyone else would be on this expectation.” 

“They figured the lost Ciudad de Langosta is in the sea and I’m a marine biologist so I have the knowledge. Plus I love the sea,” Harley said.

“Well I prefer the land. My parents died in the ocean and I would rather not face the same fate,” Peter said. Harley nodded but he didn’t know how that felt. Yeah, his dad left but he still had his mom.

“Well I will keep you safe no matter what,” Harley said. The captain, Tony Stark arrived to talk with the boys about the trip before they were led to their quarters. Both not far from the other. Harley figured he would get to see a lot of Peter during this trip.

~

“He is crazy to go into the Bermuda Triangle,” Peter said. Harley knew of the legends and how old sea monsters lived there like Krakens. 

“Why do you say that?” Harley asked.

“My parents died in the ocean while exploring the Bermuda Triangle,” Peter said bluntly. 

“Then maybe we will find what they missed. It is safe on the boat. They are just tales about Krakens and stuff,” Harley said. Peter didn’t agree but they continued on into the unknown. Peter didn’t like the Bermuda Triangle as the captain seemed wiry as well.

“Old tales warn sailors away from this area,” Tony said.

“They aren’t tales,” Peter said. Tony had taken a liking to the boys. They both seemed to know the sea, but unlike Harley who loved the ocean, Peter seemed to dislike it as if he would be swallowed by it at any moment. Maybe Peter had a reason to believe that but Tony didn’t understand. Peter was looking through books when one passage terrified him.

_ Todos los que se atrevan a entrar a la ciudad conocerán la muerte y su destino será destinado al menos que los dioses te den acceso a la ciudad.  _

Peter went to Harley to tell him what he found only to see the crew looking out into the water.

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“The crew thought they saw something,” Harley said. Happy and Rhodey who were Tony’s best men pulled in something. Once in they watched as the mermaid’s tail turned from being there to being gone. The woman was panicking as the crew tried to get her name. 

“Hey,” Harley said. “You are safe.” She looked at him as if accessing him before she nodded.

“The- the kraken. It killed them all,” she said.

“You saw it,” Peter said. She nodded. Tony seemed concerned now.

“She is probably a guardian or some shit,” Beck, one of the men said.

“She isn’t some guardian,” Peter said.

“She isn’t human. How do we trust something that can swim in the ocean like that. She probably killed any other ship,” Beck said. 

“We aren’t harming anything in this ocean and you can leave if you plan to try and harm her. I am turning this ship around now,” Tony said. Beck scowled as he left. 

“Well guess we won’t see the city after all,” Harley said.

“What city?” the woman asked.

“Ciudad de Langosta,” Peter said. The woman froze.

“The king of my people sent people to find it once and they all came back saying it was a myth. Only one couple succeeded at finding it and when they did a pirate killed them for the treasures they found,” the woman said. “They say that only merpeople can find the city and survive.”

“I don’t believe in the city,” Peter said. “Just an old wive’s tale.”

“My parents found the city. My mom died coming home to me. I never got to see her or my father but the king raised me and he wanted me to find the city,” the woman said.

“It's an old myth told to children to fascinate them with treasures beyond their dreams,” Peter said. The woman looked at him surprised.

“I have never heard of a human child knowing the tales of what is in the city of lobsters,” the woman said. 

“I lived near the ocean when I was really little. Maybe my parents knew some merpeople,” Peter suggested. The woman accepted that answer. 

“I don’t believe in the Kraken,” Harley said.

“You should,” she said.

“Why did it allow you to live?” Harley asked. 

“Because I am a merperson,” she said. Harley didn’t like this answer as he seemed to distrust it. Peter wondered if he just didn’t believe her story. Beck came out and looked at them as he smiled before two men grabbed them. 

“Hey let us go,” Harley said.

“The captain is weak for giving up on this mission but I see the bigger picture. You two will make him see reason,” Beck said as Tony, Happy, Rhoday and Pepper joined them. The rest of the crew seemed to be siding with Beck.

“We will continue on captain but without you and these boys,” Beck said before the men pushed them towards the edge. Peter felt the panic for his secret and the ocean as Harley realized his secret would be out and looked at Peter one last time before he knew the real him. They watched as Tony, Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper were thrown over before they were pushed over. Harley held onto Peter as they fell into the water. Peter wrapped his arms around Peter to protect him.

“I gotcha,” Harley told Peter as Peter looked as saw legs turn into fins as Harley realized the same was happening to Peter. 

“I guess we all had something that we were hiding,” Tony said. The two turned to the captain who was also a merperson as well as his trusted crew.

“At least we don’t have to save anyone,” Harley said.

“Besides that woman,” Peter said. 

“You want to go up against a Kraken, Kid?” Tony asked.

“No, but there is no other way to save her,” Peter said. The rest agreed as they swam towards where the city was supposed to be.

~

Peter, Harley, Tony and his loyal crew all made it as they saw the Kraken. Peter and Harley swam ahead as they saw the mermaid being offered to the Kraken by Beck. They tossed her in as the Kraken looked at them like they were stupid. Peter and Harley pulled her away from where the Kraken was as it destroyed the ship. Harley saw something glow as Tony froze. 

“Huh,” Tony said as he swam down to a hole where a lobster was coming out. He picked it up and whistled as the Kraken turned and saw the lobster as Tony tossed it. The Kraken ate it as the group swam up. Beck and his men were panicking enough so Tony was able to get back his ship and lock them up as Pepper looked over the ancient beast. Peter and Harley explored with the girl and found no entrance to the city.

“I guess you both were right,” She said.

“It was a nice dream,” Peter said.

“So how long have you two been dating?” she asked.

“Oh we aren’t…” Peter started as Harley smiled.

“I haven’t asked him out yet,” Harley said with a grin.

“Harley!” Peter proclaimed not expecting that response. The woman and Harley laughed as Peter’s cheeks turned red.

“We never caught your name,” Harley realized.

“Oh it’s Teresa,” she said. 

“Well nice to meet you. I’m Harley and this is Peter,” Harley said for him. Peter smiled.

“We should meet up again sometime,” Peter said.

“I would love that,” Teresa said.

“We are leaving,” Happy told them.

“You will be alright to get home,” Peter said. Teresa nodded. They left her as she watched them leave before she entered into a secret chamber and headed down to Ciudad de Langosta to tell her parents that she had meet her brother. 

~

“So does this make you hate the ocean still?” Harley asked.

“No,” Peter said. “It’s not all bad.” Harley nodded as he went to walk away. “I would love to go on a date sometime if you were being serious.” Harley turned around.

“How about when we get back we can talk about it, Darlin’?” Harley said.

“I would like that,” Peter said as Harley left and Peter looked out onto the horizon as he smiled thinking about how his view of the ocean had changed from what it had once been.

~

_ Meanwhile in Ciudad de Langosta _

“You heard the rumors of the prince,” the man said.

“You mean Prince Peter. The lost prince,” the other man said watching his father carefully. 

“I need you to find him and take care of him once and for all,” The man said. The other man nodded as he swam to find his trusty friend.

“Johnny,” the man said. Johnny turned and smiled.

“What can I do for you today, Harry?” Johnny asked.

“I need your help tracking down a merman that could help me defeat my father,” Harry said.

“Who does that dark king fear?” Johnny asked.

“Prince Peter Parker, the lost prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there will be another fic eventually.... no i don't know when.
> 
> city of parkner fans: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
